To Catch A Star
by lonely-Umbreon455
Summary: Uchiha Hoshi is the daughter of Uchiha Itachi and Inuzuka Hana. Although she isn't an ANBU like her father and brother, she wears a mask. Only certain people may see the real her. What happens when someone new wants to join the ranks? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Got my first chapter done! It's a little shorter than I normally aim for, but it'll do. I actually came up with a decent title for this story too! I'm so proud! The meaning behind the title will probably become clear as more chapters are posted. Hopefully, I'll do more work on this fanfic because I'm currently ending up with a lot of free time at college.**

**Enjoy! =)**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1_**

It felt like he'd only been asleep for ten minutes before he heard the bedroom door slide open. Uchiha Itachi listened carefully to the sound of little feet as they moved into the room. A quiet sniffle had the ANBU slipping his arm from his still slumbering wife's waist to prop himself up.

Obsidian orbs picked up the outline of his daughter standing by his bedside. As his eyes adjusted, Itachi was able to see that Hoshi's small hands were clutching her blanket and she had tears in her eyes.

"T-Tousan," she whimpered.

Careful not to disturb Hana, Itachi threw his legs over the side of the bed. Reaching out, the Uchiha pulled the four year old onto his lap and held her to him in a comforting gesture. Itachi could feel the blanket brush against his bare chest as thin arms wrapped around his neck.

"What's the matter, Hoshi-chan?" he whispers softly.

The grip on him tightened as Hoshi explained why she came to him so late at night. "I-I had a dream t-that a monster came to take me a-away. I called for you and Kaasan, b-but you couldn't hear me."

Raising from the bed, Itachi whispered words of reassurance to the little Uchiha as he threw a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Hana didn't wake. After seeing his wife's peaceful form, Itachi quietly walked out of the room and down the hall toward Hoshi's room. The pair passed Hideo's door on the way and the ANBU took a moment to peek inside to be sure the young boy was sound asleep. Sure enough, the six year old was out cold curled up beside his puppy. Everything certainly seemed in order…

…except for the shaking four year old in his arms.

"Don't worry, Hoshi. It's okay. It was just a bad dream. Everyone has them once in a while," Itachi murmured in reassurance.

Hoshi sniffed a few times before lifting her head to look her father in the face. "Everyone? Even you Tousan?"

"Sure. Sometimes, I even have trouble falling back to sleep afterwards. But they aren't real," the Sharingan user replied as he entered Hoshi's room. He placed her down on the bed gently and tucked her beneath the covers once more. "You know I would never let anyone take you away. Nothing would be able to stop me."

After placing a light kiss on her forehead, Itachi picked up a stuffed wolf from the floor and handed it to Hoshi. The brown haired girl gave a small smile in response as she hugged the stuffed animal.

"Will you stay here with me, Tousan? Just till I fall back asleep?"

Itachi simply couldn't refuse his daughter's innocent request. "Of course. If that's what you really want, I'll stay a little longer. Now close your eyes and get some rest."

Hoshi did as she was told and settled herself under the covers. Itachi sat quietly on the edge of the bed for a few moments before Hoshi's soft voice was heard again.

"Tousan?"

"Hm?"

"If I have Yoru-chan to hold when I have a nightmare, what do you have?"

The raven peered over at the stuffed wolf Yoru, or Yoru-chan as Hoshi so lovingly called him.

"When I'm home, I have your mother beside me," he responded with a smirk. "And when I'm off on a mission, I think about you, Hideo, and your mother waiting back here for me to return."

"And that helps?"

Itachi made a noise of agreement in reply. There was a yawn from Hoshi's direction.

"Goodnight Tousan," she murmured.

"Goodnight Hoshi. Sweet dreams."

True to his word, Itachi remained in the room until his daughter's breathing evened out and he was certain she was back to sleeping peacefully.

Inwardly sighing, the man straightened and ventured back to his bed. Exhausted, he crawled under the covers and settled himself behind Hana. His right arm returned to its position around her waist. He was far too tired to react when her body shifted beneath his arm. Her breath ghosted over his lips briefly before his drowsy mind registered the light pressure of her lips against his.

The contact was short-lived and then Hana's head was positioned under his. Her scent met his nose with each breath he took and Itachi soon found himself drifting off once more.

* * *

It happened again. Another nightmare. But this time, Hoshi was determined not to go to her father for comfort. She knew none of it was real. She was in her bed, not in a large lake struggling to keep her head above the waves. She wasn't choking on water as something tried dragging her down.

Still, the sensation of drowning had been so vivid that the nightmare was hard to shake. Hoshi's heart was pounding in her chest because the fear had not quite faded yet.

A muffled bark was heard from the floor which caused Hoshi to jump slightly. Looking down, the young Uchiha found her red and brown puppy holding Yoru between his teeth. Seeing Kazuki with the toy wolf is certainly a cute sight, but it does little to ease Hoshi's state of alarm. It just helped reassure that she had returned to consciousness.

The year old canine hoped onto the bed and placed the stuffed animal in the girl's lap. He nudged it with his nose a few times for good measure. The act made Hoshi give a shaky giggle.

"Thanks Kazuki," the brunette whispered as she picked up Yoru. Her hand then went to the dog's head and rubbed the base of his velvety ear in appreciation.

The puppy shook his head and licked at her hand in response. Hoshi smiled at him and could've sworn that he smiled back. The little dog then jumped off the bed to take his normal place on the floor.

Hoshi watched as Kazuki got comfortable on the wooden floor. She'd had the puppy for a little over a year now so this wasn't the first time he'd helped her after a nightmare. But the brunette had decided that tonight would be the first for something.

"Kazuki," she called softly as she leaned over the edge of the bed.

The canine lifted his head only to receive a kiss on the nose. The fur along Kazuki's shoulders and neck rose due to his surprise by the action. He jerked his head back and blinked up at the girl in astonishment. Ignoring his response, Hoshi reached down and lifted the red puppy from the floor. Placing him on the bed right next to her, Hoshi adjusted herself on the mattress and arranged the blanket over them so only their heads would be uncovered.

Kazuki seemed positively stunned by the turn of events. His body was tense as Hoshi curled her form around his and hugged him to her. While she wondered why the dog was so uncertain, she pet him a few times to show him this was acceptable.

"Goodnight Kazu-chan," she murmured as she rubbed her face into her partner's soft fur.

The scent of her companion's fur would lull her into a peaceful sleep on many more occasions in the future. His presence would quickly be necessary for her to sleep. Yoru would be replaced as a source of comfort and security but not forgotten. Instead of having a spot on the bed, he would be moved to a shelf so girl and dog would have more room.

* * *

It was her worst nightmare that month. Sweat clung to Hoshi's flesh as she clutched her head and panted. Her eyes were wild with fear. Kazuki barked a couple times from the bedroom doorway, but didn't enter. He was desperate to help his master, but knew tonight there would be no room on the bed for him.

A hand on the twenty-one year old's bare shoulder made Hoshi flinch.

"Hoshi, why do you put up with this?"

"Shut up," the Uchiha replied while she took deep breaths.

Kane chuckled causing Hoshi to glance at him. He wore only a kind smile with the bed sheet pooled at his waist. The raven's glasses were resting on the nightstand beside her bed.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to another lecture," she murmured. "I just want to sleep. No thinking. Not tonight."

The Tsuki sighed before pulling the young woman into his chest. "Okay. Fair enough. We can save it for tomorrow." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Is there anything I can do now?"

"If you even have to ask that question, I might as well kick you out and let Kazuki in here."

Kane chanced a peek at the doorway to find said canine pacing restlessly and staring at his partner. It was clear that Kazuki wanted to aid the Uchiha as he normally did. Hoshi's distress was causing her companion anguish and it was Kane's duty to ease them both. Just like every other night Hoshi had one of her nightmares in his presence.

He pulled Hoshi tight against his form and began rocking her slowly. Her arms wound around his torso and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His lips would brush her ear as soothing words passed them. Every so often, Kane would feel the Uchiha shake and before too long, he felt a drop of moisture on his shoulder.

If it hadn't happened before, Kane would have been stunned that Hoshi was shedding tears. But the pair had grown closer since Hideo and Akari got together three years ago. A little over a year ago, Kane and Hoshi even decided to give dating a shot and had been seeing each other ever since. They had yet to go public, but Hoshi promised Kane that it would happen soon.

"Suki desu."

Hoshi's quiet declaration caused Kane's heart to beat a little faster. Each time the Uchiha verbally expressed her affection for him, Kane felt a burst of happiness and pride.

"Suki dayo," he whispered back.

The twenty-one year old didn't doubt her lover's sincerity in the slightest. She trusted no one more than he with the exception of her blood relatives and Kazuki. Because of that, Hoshi let Kane sleep beside her. She allowed him to see her at her weakest. And she depended on him to help her through the images that haunted her mind.

The pair moved so they were both lying on the bed once more. Hoshi was positioned with her body pressed against Kane's and her head pillowed by his shoulder. Kane's left arm was wrapped around her figure and his fingers traced random shapes on her bare flesh. The brush of his fingertips eased Hoshi's mind and slowly, her eyelids grew heavy. The Uchiha's fear of sleep could only last so long under these conditions and before too long, she had drifted off once more.

* * *

**So Hoshi has trouble sleeping. I figured it would be an interesting character trait for her. And yes, Hoshi and Kane are together! I like their relationship and what I have planned for them. I hope you all do too. Let me know if you have any suggestions for this story. And please take a look at my poll! It's up on my profile.**

**Comments, Compliments, and Complaints are all welcome so review! They motivate me to keep writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hoshi massaged her temples in a desperate attempt to numb her growing headache. The twenty-three year-old briefly wondered why exactly she decided to accept this job.

"We're sorry, Hoshi-sensei."

The Uchiha glanced down at the three genin before her. The group of twelve year-olds certainly looked apologetic for nearly hitting Kazuki in the crossfire of their various jutsu and weapons.

"I suppose this means we'll need to work on _not_ hitting our teammates when in combat. At least, we figured this out now rather than later on the battlefield."

The trio bowed their heads in shame at the statement. Not wanting them to mope for too long, Hoshi gave them a few tips and instructions to meditate for an hour before going back to training.

"It'll help if you visualize your movements when in battle so that's what I want you to be doing for the first half of the hour. Doing this exercise will give you the time that you otherwise wouldn't have to analyze your options in different scenarios. Work on focusing your energy. Then, I want you to spend the remaining half an hour calming your mind so you have better control of your chakra. I'll let you know when to switch tasks."

The directions were simple enough and the genin were quick to comply. It seemed they were eager to be back in the Uchiha's good graces. The three sat in the middle of the training grounds and isolated themselves from the world just as they were told.

Hoshi inwardly sighed as she plopped down in the shade of a tree and leaned her head back. Her eyes drifted closed for a brief moment before she felt Kazuki nudge her hand which hung limply over her drawn up knees. Brown eyes cracked open to gaze her companion.

"It was an accident," he stated quietly as not to disturb the silence of the training grounds. "They're only kids. It's natural for them to make mistakes here and there. You've made them yourself. Besides, I'm fine. Not a scratch on me."

Kazuki was trying to comfort her just as he had done that night after being roused by a scream which resulted yet another one of her nightmares.

"I agree," came Hoshi's reply. "But you can't be replaced, Kazuki."

The red dog's ears lowered at that. "Hoshi, it was only a dream. I know you would never let me get hurt."

The twenty-three year-old took a deep breath and gave a small nod before turning her attention to her young squad. While they sometimes got on her nerves, Hoshi wouldn't trade those kids for anything.

Michiko was the oldest of the three and the team's only other female. Her orange brown hair was always done in two braids that rested on her shoulders. Her bangs then gave way to a set of brown eyes. Michiko was a clever girl that had a gift when it came to learning the art of genjutsu. She was progressing so quickly that Hoshi would definitely say that it was the twelve year-old's strength. Perhaps even a genjutsu prodigy if she put more effort into her training. Unfortunately for Hoshi, Michiko didn't share her tomboy nature so they didn't always see eye-to-eye. Plus, the younger girl showed a greater interest in the opposite gender than the Sharingan wielder had in her life.

Then there was Youji, the quiet blonde boy who always seemed to surprise his sensei. His spiky hair was an unusually dark shade of blonde, but the style always made Hoshi think of the late Yondaime. Especially with those longer locks that framed his face and drew attention to his red eyes. Youji always had an almost unnatural grace about him too. His movements flowed in a way that was nearly unheard of in ninja so young. He was quick too. Taijutsu would, without a doubt, be the strongest thing in the boy's arsenal. And his ninjutsu wasn't far behind. Of the three, Youji was also the one who sought Hoshi's approval most, a quality that frequently left the Uchiha puzzled. Usually, she'd decide it had something to do with the boy being an orphan and just shrugged it off. Lately however, she noticed that Youji would sometimes avoid meeting her eyes when she praised him and that a hue would appear on his cheeks when she ruffled his hair.

Kosuke was often considered the baby of the bunch despite only being younger than Youji by two months. His hair was a dark blue that reminded Hoshi of her uncle, but it was cut short and lacked the unique style. Silvery eyes held an innocence that shouldn't last much longer considering that Kosuke would someday become a ninja Hoshi would be even prouder of. He was exceptionally talented for someone brought up in a civilian home. Although the boy was the youngest on the team, he was particularly good at developing strategies and Hoshi could see a future for him alongside the Hokage. He'd recently been given retractable wrist blades and a dagger that he was attempting to incorporate into his fighting. When Hoshi had warned him not to become too depended on them, the boy gave a small smirk and finished her sentence.

'Doing so would only become a weakness.'

This made Hoshi believe he'd already developed strategies for both weapons as well as for if they were to fail.

"All right, time to begin calming your minds."

The team continued to meditate for the required half an hour before Hoshi split them up to work on their weaker techniques. The Uchiha observed Michiko's ninjutsu training and helped Youji practice releasing genjutsu. Meanwhile, Kazuki would be with Kosuke building up the boy's speed and stamina.

By the time they were finished, Hoshi could hear growling from the genin's stomachs. Still feeling a little bad about yelling at them earlier, she decided to treat them to barbeque which earned her three hugs and a chorus of cheers.

Michiko eagerly led the way with Kosuke trailing close behind. Following, Hoshi laughed softly before glancing at Youji to her right. He almost reminded her of the obedient canine to her left in the way that he quietly walked beside her. However, the boy's eyes appeared unfocused as if his mind were miles away. Concerned, the Uchiha called the genin's name and his attention was immediately captured.

"Yes sensei?"

"Are you okay? You were spacing out," she asked.

The blonde flushed slightly and shook his head. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

Youji tilted his head down to hide his face which lead to Hoshi wrapping her arm around the twelve year-old's shoulders and pulling him into her side. The boy was about ten inches shorter than her so the angle of her arm was reasonably comfortable. Part of Hoshi dreaded the day when she no longer had to look down at him or his teammates.

"Sensei…," Youji said quietly. Hoshi made a sound of acknowledgement to let him know she was listening. "I'm sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean for my attacks to go near Kazuki. I wasn't trying to hit him."

"I know, Youji. Don't worry about it. This is just one of the ways we learn. Kazuki is fine so there's no reason for you to dwell on it and have it eat at you. It's not like you were intentionally targeting Kazuki."

The sharingan user could see the genin opening his mouth to reply but he is cut off by Michiko up ahead.

"Hoshi-sensei! Youji! Hurry up you slowpokes!"

"Hey now, that's no way to talk to your sensei," Hoshi called back. Her tone was stern and held no amusement. She could see the girl flinch slightly even with the distance between them. "Especially when she's treating you to lunch."

"Michiko doesn't give you proper respect," Youji muttered beside the Uchiha. "You're supposed to respect the captain of the squad and follow their orders. She seems to think people should accommodate her."

Hoshi sighed. "Yet another thing to confront her about. Still, that's very observant of you, Youji."

The boy gave a small shrug. "I'm not observant…it just annoys me that's all."

"Well, not everyone is like you, Youji," the Uchiha chuckled as she ruffled the boy's hair. "Some people have trouble obeying authority figures."

The chatter between the two ended once they'd caught up to Michiko and Kosuke. Hoshi took this time to reprimand the female genin for her behavior while the two boys pretended they weren't listening. When they finally arrived at the restaurant, they took their seats and ordered. As they waited, Michiko addressed the Uchiha sitting across the table from her.

"So Sensei, how have things been going with a certain someone?"

Hoshi could hear the two boys groan at the question. Beside her, Kazuki's ears merely perked up in a display of interest.

"Nowaki and I decided that we weren't meant to be and went our separate ways," Hoshi finally stated in response to her student's question.

The sharingan user sensed the boys flinching at the remark, knowing their teammate would be displeased by this news. Hoshi didn't miss the faint smile gracing Youji's lips however.

The Uchiha could feel the frustration radiating from the young girl and had to bite back a laugh. Michiko was desperate for some gossip and also seemed to think that Hoshi having a steady relationship with a man would make her loosen up a bit. She reminded Hoshi of Akari in that way. Her best friend was doing all she could to "help" the happily single woman. If only they knew how content the Uchiha really was with her situation.

"Sensei! Nowaki is so nice though! He's smart which is perfect for you. Plus he definitely isn't bad to look at."

The conversation continued for a while longer and Hoshi just nodded every so often to humor the girl. They ate relatively peacefully after that and Hoshi took the opportunity to ask Kosuke and Michiko about their families. Apparently, Kosuke's eldest sister had begun making plans to move out and his other sister was taking it very hard. There was a tension in the household because of it and the blue-haired boy seemed sorry to say that he was happy to get out of the house for a while. Even if it was to train. Hoshi wrapped an arm around the shoulders of the boy to her left and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

Michiko had trouble meeting her sensei's gaze when Hoshi turned her attention to the girl. After a moment of uneasy silence, she finally replied that her father was sent out on a mission last week and had yet to return. It was only supposed to take four or five days so the fact that he was a few days late scared her. She too was happy that they were scheduled to train today. It kept her mind busy and away from disturbing thoughts.

Hoshi took a moment to ponder her response. "I'm sure everything will be all right, Michiko. From what I know of your father, he's a capable ninja. The Hokage wouldn't have been sent him if he wasn't. Plus, he wasn't sent on a very high ranked mission. The team was probably delayed by the weather. It happens quite often. Worst case, they ran into some trouble and have minor injuries which are slowing them down. If it was anything severe, they would've managed to send word or a few members of the team would've returned by now for help."

She could see a flicker of relief across the genin's face, but knows that she still is not completely reassured. So she settled for tossing the leftover food to Kazuki and paying the bill before escorting the kids out. When they get to the front of the restaurant, Hoshi turned the three genin around and crouched before them.

"If you ever need something, anything at all, you know you can come to me," she stated in a hushed tone so only her students can hear. "Don't hesitate to knock on my door. If there isn't an answer-"

"Go to Tsuki-san's apartment," Michiko interrupted quietly.

"If you aren't there either, you're on a mission," Youji continued.

"And even then, Tsuki-san will help us," Kosuke finished.

The Uchiha smiled fondly at the three. Although she didn't say it often, that wasn't the first time they had heard that speech and they knew it well. That meant that even though it hadn't happened yet, they weren't afraid to take her up on the offer. "Ah."

With that, Hoshi stood upright and accompanied her students on the way to their homes. Michiko was the first to be dropped off and she gave the young woman a hug before departing. Next was Kosuke and as they neared the boy's house, Hoshi placed her hand on his head. His short blue hair brushed against her palm as she gave him an affectionate pat. He flashed her a grin before leaving as well. Hoshi then sent a glance in Youji's direction once Kosuke was out of sight.

"You didn't have to walk with us, you know. We passed your apartment long before we even got to Michiko's house." Hoshi turned around and began walking with Kazuki in the opposite direction. "You could've just gone home."

Youji quickly caught up with her and Kazuki as they headed back towards his apartment. "You didn't have to walk us home either. We're old enough take care of ourselves in our own village. And don't tell me it's because you need to pass our houses on the way to where you live because we all know the Uchiha district is that way."

Hoshi smirked as the boy pointed to the right.

"It's in the same general direction. Just need to go over a few streets. Besides, I was going to make a stop before going home myself."

Youji grunted at that, but didn't argue his teacher's statement.

"So how's the apartment?" the Uchiha asked. She knew there were many orphaned children in Konoha, but Youji was the only one she had close contact with. It was understood that the Rokudaime did as much as he could for them since he'd been one himself. Hoshi was still concerned about her student though. He wasn't like Michiko and Kosuke or even herself. With no parents around, the blonde had to take care of himself and make sure his finances were managed properly. "Neighbors causing you any trouble? Do you have enough food?"

"I'm fine, Hoshi-sensei," he replied after a moment of hesitation that disturbed the young woman. "The neighbors are nice enough. Sometimes they send meals. That helps with my food supply."

Of course, he only addressed whatever was asked and didn't elaborate. It made Hoshi inwardly sigh. However, that fact that other people were looking out for the boy was reassuring.

"Hoshi." Suddenly hearing Kazuki's voice caught the woman by surprise, but that didn't make her any less willing to listen. "Youji-kun knows he can count on us if he ever had problems. There's no need to worry. Besides, he's a smart kid."

"I'm right here," the boy muttered under his breath before looking up at his teacher. "You're worried about me, Sensei?"

Hoshi paused to organize her thoughts into suitable words. "You are a talented ninja, but you are still only twelve. It can be stressful living on your own."

Youji visibly deflated at the mention of his age which set off bells in the sharingan user's head.

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet after that. Once the blonde had entered his apartment complex, Hoshi released a sigh before glancing up at the sky. It had taken longer than expected to escort her team home due to the backtracking for Youji, but it was still plenty early enough to make that stop she'd mentioned earlier. So the Uchiha turned on her heel and headed back in the other direction.

When she finally arrived before Kane's door, she could hardly stop fidgeting. She could only hope that he would be home. It only takes a few moments for the door to open, but for Hoshi, the time of uncertainty was agonizing.

The sight of the man's messy dark hair and askew glasses brought a smile to Hoshi's face. It seemed that she had awoken Kane from a nap on his day off.

After secretly dating Kane for a year and a half, the two finally went public only for them to mutually decide six months later that their love was more platonic than romantic. The couple split, but remained very good friends. They were so close that they often went to each other for advice or comfort. Plus after a great deal of persuading, the medic was the one who prescribed the sharingan user's medication to treat her overwhelming nightmares. Kane's apartment had become Hoshi's second home due to their friendship and the fact that Hoshi's fanboys never looked for her there. If Hoshi's mother, brother, uncle, or their canines were to go over to the Tsuki's home, their enhanced sense of smell could easily pick up the young woman's scent throughout it. There were a few nights where the two would even share a bed again because the Tsuki was the only one besides Kazuki that Hoshi trusted with her nightmares when the drugs failed to work. Then, there were also the nights when their romantic friendship became more than that and they reminded each other that there was still love there.

The two didn't officially date again however and for the next two years, Hoshi tried her luck with other men. The term tried being used loosely because after Kane, the Uchiha only tested relationships with her old genin teammate and Nara Nowaki, the son of Nara Shikamaru and Ino. While both shinobi were nice, neither could capture her heart and they only dated for a few weeks.

"Hoshi," Kane murmured as he pulled the young woman into an embrace which the Uchiha returned. "What's wrong?"

For an instant, Hoshi considered telling him about the nightmare she had last night, but thought better of it. She beat back the urge and shook her head.

"Nothing. Can't I just drop by for a visit every once in a while?"

Kane pulled away so he held her at arm's length. He quirked a brow at her. When she said nothing else, the medic sighed and released her before walking to his couch. He flopped down on it and after placing his glasses on a nearby table, he brought an arm over his face. Hoshi entered the apartment and closed the door behind her as Kazuki trotted inside. He settled himself on the floor in front of the couch and beneath the coffee table.

Since Kane had been sleeping in the living room, the blinds were drawn and the inside of the apartment was dimly lit as a result. However, Hoshi knew the home almost as well as her own. This made maneuvering around easy and soon, she was seated on the couch with Kane's head on her lap. She ran her fingers through the man's dark hair. She could hear him making quiet noises of approval as she massaged his scalp. The gesture was soothing and it didn't take long for sleep to take the medic.

Hoshi remained seated while Kane rested. She listened to his deep, even breathes which she found calming. Her fingers would lightly trace the contours of his face and she noticed the twenty-two year old had a bit of stubble along his jaw. About a half an hour later, Kane's deep voice was heard in the dark.

"Have you eaten yet?"

His blue eyes opened to meet hers.

"I had barbeque not too long ago with my team. Are you hungry?" she answered.

Kane shook his head as he stretched out. Hoshi heard a few vertebrae pop when he did. The two then took a moment to rearrange their positions on the couch so Kane's back was propped against the arm and Hoshi was settled between his legs. She situated herself on her side with her head resting on his shoulder. The fingers of the medic's left hand lightly brushed up and down her arm.

"So what's on your mind?" he questioned for the second time.

Hoshi hesitated briefly before responding. "I think Youji has a crush on me."

"Hm…Youji? He's the blonde one on your squad, right?" When he felt the Uchiha nod, he quietly added, "Interesting. I suppose it makes some sense though."

That served to further bewilder Hoshi. "Please elaborate."

"Well, the boy is without a legal guardian. He's lonely. But then, he's put under your guidance. You actually care about him and protect him both on and off missions. Youji feels safe with you. That in addition to your personality and beauty has made him attracted to you."

"But I'm almost twice his age!"

"And for him right now, age is just a number. He'll grow out of it though. He's probably not the first genin to develop a crush on his sensei," Kane countered.

The sharingan user took a moment to absorb the new information before speaking again. "I guess that's true. After all, the same can be said for a ninja and his senpai."

The remark ended with Kane chuckling. "Hai. You would know, Hoshi-senpai."

"But why did it just hit me that Youji likes me? I should've been able to smell it on him."

Kane's shoulder moved as he shrugged. "Hard to say. Maybe you just didn't want to believe it."

Nothing more was said for a while until the medic breaks the silence. "Akari mentioned that you and Nowaki are no longer seeing each other."

The question was implied and Hoshi barely suppressed an irritated growl. What was it with people and her personal life?

"There just wasn't a spark. I'll admit that I enjoyed having someone I can have intelligent conversations with, but Nowaki isn't someone I can see myself being more than friends with."

A sigh was heard from Kane at that. "You hardly gave him enough time to change your mind though. Love takes time."

"It didn't take time for you," Hoshi muttered miserably. She really didn't want to have this conversation. At least it wasn't with Akari.

"But our love is different. It began when we were young and I guarantee that wasn't there from the start. It changed as we grew and that is why it will last. You aren't giving love for someone else a chance to develop because you only date for a few weeks."

"And what about you?" the Uchiha demanded as she sat up. She could see Kane's expression fall and a strange emotion flickered in his eyes. "When was the last time you had a relationship? Don't be a hypocrite."

When the raven responded, he had trouble meeting her brown pools. "I haven't been able to find anyone who compares to you. I know I'm not in love with you, but you are the closest I've ever gotten."

Hoshi's glare faded away as she shifted awkwardly. "I know what you mean. No one has been able to measure up to you, Kane. A majority of the men I come across aren't first name worthy. If I wasn't an Uchiha, they wouldn't even know my last name."

"How about we make a deal?" Kane suddenly stated. He took the woman's silence as a sign to go on. "If both of us are still single in ten years, we'll just marry each other."

Hoshi's eyes went wide at the idea and she heard Kazuki's head hit the top of the coffee table due to him leaping up in surprise. The Uchiha scrambled away from the medic to check her canine. Her heart was pounding in her chest due to nerves as she gently pet the red dog's sore head.

"Just hear me out," Kane argued. "Ten years gives us a reasonable about of time to try our options. Getting married would get our families and friends off our backs and we'd make each other happy. It's a win-win solution."

Hoshi was silent for a moment as she stared into Kazuki's eyes. "Unless one of us finds love and the other doesn't."

"Okay, so it isn't a fool proof plan, but at least it is one."

"I guess having a back-up couldn't hurt," the sharingan user finally answered.

A hand caught her chin and her face was turned toward Kane. Lips met hers leaving her stunned. When the twenty-two year old pulled back, her brown eyes silently asked for an explanation.

He smiled kindly at her. "Just sealing the deal." His smile slowly faded away however as he became serious one more. "You have to promise me that you'll keep looking though. I know that just because we're discussing it now doesn't mean you think about it often. You don't have to turn into a boy crazy teenager, but you have to keep an open mind."

"Aa."

"Great, now you're starting to sound like your brother," Kane sighed as he leaned back against the arm of the couch.

Hoshi shot the man a look before giving Kazuki her attention again. The raven watched as the Uchiha rubbed the fur around the canine's neck. She bent forward to bury her face in his red fur and inhaled deeply. The ninja dog gave a happy whine and his tail wagged to show his content. The sound of her laugh was like bells and Kane was glad she wasn't behaving awkwardly after their discussion.

The medic really wanted to ask the woman about her nightmares, but as Hoshi smiled and kissed the top of Kazuki's head, he decided that topic could be saved for another time.

* * *

**So Kane and Hoshi are no longer together. I feel like I didn't set up their relationship as well as I intended though. Currently in my mind, I see them as the two that care deeply about one another but know that they aren't quite in love. So they mutually decided that if things didn't work out with anyone else in the future, they would just get married and be perfectly happy with that. They are fine with being each other's back up. They go to each other for guidance and comfort and sometimes, it leads to them making love. That's just the unique relationship they have and it works for them.**

**Also, I'm interested to know what kind of person you all see Hoshi with. You can tell me looks, occupation, family, past, etc. Although I already know what I'm going to do, I'm genuinely curious about this so please leave a review or send me a message on your thoughts. Even if you want to yell at me for making Hoshi and Kane break up. I would rather not get chewed out over it, but if you truly are upset about it, I want to know. I don't like my readers being unhappy and I hope I could make it up to you.**

**Please review! Comments of any sort are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I feel a little bad because I'm working on my stories more than my school work. Well, I hope you all like whatever I write during my temporary writing mood. Then I would feel like the time I spent writing instead of studying would be worth it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Itachi hated attending clan meetings when he was younger. Listening to the complaints of his kin could hardly be considered pleasant. Especially when they discussed the plans of their coup d'état. As the Uchiha heir, he was required to go to the meetings. As a double agent for Konoha however, he was required to report whatever had been discussed and hold his tongue while they betrayed the village he loved.

Now, clan meetings were much smaller. The only Uchiha currently alive were the families of Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi definitely liked these better. With Sasuke as the head and Ryuu as the heir, there was less pressure riding on the prodigy.

Over the past few years, Itachi had left the ANBU to help his brother rebuild the Konoha police force. It didn't take long for Ryuu to join them as well as his siblings that were old enough. Also having undergone the lessons of a clan heir when he was growing up, he was able to help prepare his nephew whenever Sasuke was unable.

The rest of his time that wasn't consumed by missions and work was dedicated to Hana or babysitting his son's daughter, Suki. The Uchiha was grateful that his nephew and granddaughter would experience the same thing he had when with the clan. Although he missed them all greatly and was still pained by what he'd done, Itachi knew this generation of Uchiha were better off without them.

Itachi glanced around the room. It seemed so much more spacious than it did when he was thirteen. Fewer bodies made it easier to breath and the faces weren't nearly as hostile or intimidating. Perhaps it was because the blood of this generation was only half Uchiha blood.

Beside him, the former Inuzuka Hana stifled a yawn. While clan meetings were never the vet's favorite, she always gave them her full attention and provided valuable input. That is until the finances were brought up. Then, the brunette's eyes would become unfocused and glaze over with boredom until the topic changed. On the way home, she would then tell him that money was hardly an issue they needed to go over every time. When the clan's finances came up, they should just say they have plenty and move on to whatever's next. Itachi suppressed a chuckle at the thought.

Hearing the slight sound, Hana knew what he'd been thinking and directed a glare at her husband. Noticing her irritation, Itachi discreetly shifted closer to the vet so the side of his body lightly touched hers. The woman peeked at him with suspicion in her brown eyes only for his own to soften and a ghost of a smile to grace his face.

A light jab was delivered to Itachi's other side causing the Uchiha to look to his daughter on the left. He lifted a brow as if asking what was wrong, but the small smirk on his face told her that he knew the reason for the gesture. Apparently, Hoshi thought the behavior of her parents was unnecessary at the clan meeting.

"Aniki!"

"Yes Sasuke," Itachi said as his eyes broke away from Hoshi's to look directly at his little brother.

"What were we just talking about?" the younger of the Uchiha brothers asked with mild annoyance that Itachi hadn't been paying attention.

"I believe you were discussing how the finances are being used for both the well-being of the clan and the development of the police force which may eventually put a strain on our financial state. However, I think you've forgotten to take into account our combined incomes as shinobi and kunoichi. A majority of us are higher ranked ninja so a portion of that flow of income could be used for the Konoha Police Corps with the rest would just add to our already large reserves."

Apparently, the elder was very good at multi-tasking. Sasuke glared at his brother and his expression made Itachi think of the way his otouto would pout when he was little.

Hoshi internally sighed. Her parents always had silent conversations during clan meetings and her uncle always tried to catch her father off guard. She didn't understand how these people who were so serious outside the Uchiha compound could be so immature when off duty.

While Hoshi was immensely proud of her heritage, she was a bit jealous of Akari. Her best friend rarely attended the clan meetings because it was necessary for someone to watch Hideo and Akari's four year-old daughter. Although there were many people who would love to babysit the adorable little girl for a few hours, the meetings usually didn't fall on days that fit their schedules. Since Akari wasn't an Uchiha by blood, she got to stay home to take care of Suki. Even though Hoshi could understand this to a point, she still believed that although rebuilding the Uchiha clan wasn't the reason behind Akari's relationship with Hideo, she was playing a role in the task and therefore, should be included in all of the clan's affairs. Hoshi would have to remember to mention that to Ryuu later.

Once the meeting was adjourned, Hoshi stood and stretched. She was eager to get out of the room and outside. It had been a clear night when the meeting started and she hoped it had stayed that way. Typically if the weather was decent, the jounin would go for a walk with Kazuki once the meeting ended.

She found the red canine waiting for her right outside of the building. His tail was wagging slowly and he was sitting upright. That in itself told Hoshi that it was a beautiful night before she even looked up.

The ink black sky was sprinkled with bright stars. The nearly full moon was overhead and illuminated the night. There were a few fluffy clouds here and there, but it was a relatively clear night.

Hoshi's hand came down to pet her companion's furry head. Then, she began to walk and Kazuki fell into step beside her. Tonight, the pair would stay within the walls of the compound as they wandered for twenty minutes. There was a light breeze which they were grateful for. The faint nip to Hoshi's skin as a result of the cool air was pleasant.

Hoshi's feet eventually lead her to the edge of the dock, facing the lake. She stared out at the water for a while her expression completely blank. Then, her sandals came off and the Sharingan wielder settled herself on the edge with her feet dangling. Her feet break the plane of the water and a shiver is sent down the Uchiha's spine due to the cold sensation.

The jounin's thoughts have drifted to her nightmares and what Kane had told her almost two years ago. He made it clear that she had some sort of sleeping disorder. It was like a bizarre form of night terrors. Sufferers tend to share characteristics such as inhibition of aggression, self-directed anger, passivity, anxiety, impaired memory, and the ability to ignore pain. However, it was clear that Hoshi didn't exhibit all of those traits. While she was good at ignoring pain, it was probably a result of her ninja training. Her anxiety was also expected. Hoshi had also been quick to remind him that she was impassive, not passive.

"Hm…you do have quite the dominant personality," he'd said with a smirk.

Still, he was able to prescribe her antidepressants to help with the intense nightmares. They weren't completely effective and wouldn't be able to cure the problem, but they made a difference. Hoshi just wished she didn't need to depend on drugs to sleep at night.

Kane's suggestion last week also still bothered Hoshi. As wonderful as he is, she knew that he wouldn't complete her like her true love would…if he even existed. The medic had even said to her before. Therefore, his offer was surprising. It seemed that he really wanted her to be happy because their friendship was so important to him.

Hoshi shook her head to rid her mind of those thoughts. She really didn't want to think about that. It wasn't that important anyway. She should be wondering about the present, not years from now.

Lying back, Hoshi stared up at the twinkling stars up above. Kazuki rested his head on her abdomen and exhaled heavily. Blindly, the Uchiha untied the navy blue bandana around the dog's neck and placed it with her shoes. Once that was done, the fingers of her left hand tangled themselves in the soft red fur around her companion's neck.

Her dark brown eyes made pictures with the stars for at least ten minutes before quiet footsteps were heard approaching her. Hoshi tilted her head back to find her cousin walking down the dock with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Ryuu stopped when he got to her head and stared down at her with his head cocked to the side.

"You have your own bed to sleep in, you know?"

"Haha, you're hilarious," Hoshi replied. "What do you need, Ryuu?"

"The Chunnin exams are approaching," he stated quietly. "Do you think your students are ready to participate?"

Hoshi lifted an eyebrow at that. "That can't be the only reason you're here."

Ryuu shrugged. "We are on the brink of war, Hoshi. I'm curious whether or not the village's genin are ready for the inevitable bloodshed."

"You don't know that this war is unavoidable," Hoshi argued. "Hokage-sama is a good negotiator. He would rather resolve these disputes peacefully than with fighting."

"Most leaders would prefer to avoid war. They don't want to spill blood, but sometimes there isn't a choice," the older Uchiha stated. "Just be careful, Hoshi. Losing you is something none of us wants to deal with."

"I never would have made jounin if I was stupid, Ryuu."

Ryuu opened his mouth again as if there was more he wanted to say, but he seemed to think better of it. Hoshi's intelligence wasn't something that needed to be argued.

"Goodnight Hoshi."

"Goodnight."

She watched him go, her mood effectively ruined. With a sigh, Hoshi nudged Kazuki's head with her hand as a signal she was about to get up. Both stood but were hardly ready to head home. Deciding they'd like a change in scenery, the pair exited the compound and ventured down a path they'd only really seen during the day.

The normally busy streets were completely empty as they wandered through the village. The only lights were from the stars above and the rare 24-hour convenience store.

While passing an alley, there was a dull thump and grunt as if someone just landed a jump. A kunai slid out of Hoshi's sleeve and into her ready hand as her well-trained eyes scanned the dark passage. Kazuki was also alert as he barred his teeth at the shadows. Since the canine's bandana was stuffed in the Uchiha's pocket, Hoshi's sharp eyes were able to see the fur on her partner's neck and shoulders bristle.

The pair stared into the alley. Their brown eyes were able to pick up the faint outline of a person in the shadows. Despite the individual being hunched over, Hoshi knew he was shorter. Probably only reached the Uchiha's chin when he stood up right. The being had yet to notice the two standing in the street due to the fact that he was looking over his shoulder. His movements weren't stealthy enough to be a ninja which meant he was normal citizen.

Hoshi sighed at this realization and the weapon in her hand became concealed once more.

"Hey," the young woman called. The boy jumped and spun around in surprise. Hoshi made an effort to soften her tone as to not scare the teen further. "What are you doing out so late?"

Accepting that he'd been caught, the teen approached Hoshi. He couldn't have been older than fourteen or fifteen, Hoshi concluded. His short hair appeared to be a light shade of brown in the moonlight. His eyes refused to meet the jounin's.

"I just needed to get out of the house for a while," he replied quietly.

The fact that the boy had said he needed to get out rather than wanted gives Hoshi the clue that this young man was having problems at home. Knowing it was a tender subject, Hoshi decided it would be better if she didn't ask about it.

"I see," she answered. "Still, it isn't the best idea for civilians to be wandering around at night when war is looming."

"I was on my way to a friend's house when you stopped me. He normally lets me stay with him on nights like this."

"Aa…" Hoshi hesitated for a moment. The boy either had no idea who she was or wasn't an obsessed fan. The idea of the teen drooling over her made the Uchiha reluctant to be near him. But the kid seemed nice enough and she could easily get away from a civilian who decided to pursue her. "Well then, why don't I escort you to your friend's house? That way, you won't be sneaking around and looking suspicious."

There's a slight smile on the boy's face at the offer. "Cool."

They stare at one another for a moment before Hoshi finally asks "Which why?"

"Oh…um, this way," he responded, taking a few small steps. When Hoshi began to follow, he became more comfortable. The Uchiha was sure to keep her expression blank as she studied the boy from the corner of her eye.

"I'm Kenzo by the way," the brunette introduced.

There was an instant where the jounin was uncertain whether or not she should give her name. It quickly passed. "Hoshi and this is Kazuki."

The dog whined softly so Kenzo would know the Uchiha meant him. The teen took a while to observe the canine before looking up at Hoshi. She could see the gears turning in his head. Then, realization hit him.

"You're an Uchiha!" the boy exclaimed quietly. What he said next surprised the young woman. "I'm sorry if I ruined your night."

"What?"

"Sometimes when I pass people in the village, I hear guys talking about you. They chase after you when you want nothing to do with them. You probably wanted some time alone for once and now you're stuck with me."

Hoshi could sense the teen watching her face as she gazed straight ahead. He truly felt bad for disturbing her. "While your company wasn't something I'd planned, you wouldn't be with me now if I didn't want you around. However, I appreciate the concern. There aren't many males that I've encountered that share your consideration."

They fall into silence after that, but it is a comfortable one. Before too long though, Kenzo began to fidget with the need to talk and spoke again, wishing to know more.

"So what rank are you?"

"Jounin. I'm a sensei."

"Sounds kind of troublesome."

"I suppose it can me at times," Hoshi answered with a hint of a smirk. The companion at her feet snorted in agreement.

"Does Kazuki go everywhere with you?"

"For the most part," the Sharingan user relied. "It's rare for him to stay behind on missions or training, but around the village is different. Sometimes, he stays home or watches my niece or just hangs out with the other family canines."

Kenzo nodded along, clearly interested. He opened his mouth to ask more, but realized they'd reached his destination. He said a brief good-bye before jogging to the front door. The jounin watched him knock and waited for someone to answer.

A light flicked on and for the first time, Hoshi could clearly see the boy. His short hair was indeed a light brown color and his eyes were an interesting grey. Kenzo was lanky, but Hoshi knew that would change over the next few years. He had a cute face and Hoshi could see the handsome features still hidden by his fading baby face. He'd become quite the looker some day.

The door was opened by a woman about Hoshi's age and the Sharingan user assumed that it was the older sister of Kenzo's friend. The brown haired teen said a brief greeting to her before turning to smile widely back at Hoshi. He gave a wave and the Uchiha couldn't help but return the gesture and give a brief smile before it vanished. Hoshi hoped this wouldn't be the last time she saw the boy. With that, Kenzo entered the home and Hoshi could hear him saying hi to his friend.

The woman at the door was still there and looking out at Hoshi. The light pouring out from the house allowed the Uchiha to be studied by this stranger and she became self-conscious. Not that she would willingly admit it.

The stranger had long brown hair with red highlights. Her expression was one of curiosity and even Hoshi couldn't deny that she was rather beautiful. It was the woman's eyes that captured jounin's attention however. They were the same shade of brown as the Uchiha's, but Hoshi could still see a difference in them. Hoshi knew her own could be used for intimidation and could bleed into the red of the Sharingan at will. Or they could become as empty and unreadable as a blank slate. This civilian woman had never seen battle. She'd never witnessed murder. They were warm while Hoshi's were typically cold and unfriendly. Her eyes were innocent compared to Hoshi's. Staring into this woman's eyes made Hoshi wonder what her life would be like if she hadn't become a kunoichi.

The thought almost made the Uchiha laugh. Growing up, the life of a ninja was the only one Hoshi knew. Her ancestors consisted of generations upon generations of powerful shinobi and kunoichi. She shared the blood two of Konoha's great clans so of course she would serve the village just as they had.

Suddenly, those brown eyes that were so similar yet so different shifted. They moved down the Uchiha's form and came back up. A small approving smile tugged at the woman's lips.

"Would you like to come in, Uchiha-san?" she asked shyly.

The first thought that came to Hoshi's mind was that this stranger knew her name or at least of her clan enough to figure out she was one of them. Second was that she may or may not have just been checked out by another woman and was now being invited inside her home.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn down the invitation," Hoshi politely declined. "It's late and I wouldn't want to intrude. I wish you a good evening. Sleep well."

With that, the young woman headed back to the compound at the edge of the village and her home. Beside her, Kazuki yawned quietly before she heard his voice.

"It has been an interesting night."

"Indeed," she sighed. "Who knew a simple walk to clear my head would turn into this? Now my head has even more thoughts swarming around."

"That woman…I don't like the fact that she knew your name," her companion stated. She could hear the slight growl in Kazuki's voice. "And the way she looked you. Most would be intimidated if they knew who you are. But for your fans, their obsession overpowers their fear. She was like a more subtle version of your fanboys. It bothered me."

Hoshi made a humming sound in agreement as she groped for her house keys in her pocket. Pulling them out, she unlocked the door and allowed Kazuki to enter before following him inside.

"That boy was pleasant company though. I wouldn't mind running into him again."

The canine glanced over his shoulder.

"I find it rather odd that you are so interested in males younger than yourself."

If the Uchiha wasn't so tired, she may have mustered up a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kazuki shrugged as he responded. "Kane, Youji, Nowaki, and now Kenzo. Grant it, you did give Gorou a chance, but that was only because he was your ex-teammate and you trusted him. He didn't last nearly as long Nowaki though who is a few months younger."

"You make me sound like pedophile," Hoshi grumbled. "It was only a coincidence that Kane and Nowaki are younger than I am and it isn't even by much. Youji is like the little brother I never had and I just met Kenzo. The fact that I didn't hate being around him doesn't mean I'm attracted to him. I'm nearly ten years older than him!"

The dog laughed and the jounin knew he was just teasing her. Soon, Hoshi found herself laughing along with him.

"You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes, Kazuki."

"I'm just trying to say that, for some reason, you seem to bond with people younger than you. There's nothing wrong with that. I just find it interesting. Especially since you're maturity level is, for the most part, beyond your years," the canine explained as he hopped onto the bed.

The Uchiha flopped onto the bed with her legs hanging off the edge. "I grew up with Kane, Gorou, and Nowaki. I remember what they were like when they were little. They were so carefree when they were younger. Then they became men and a new generation took their place. Just as foolish yet happy as the last. I suppose I just miss the life of a genin. While I certainly can do without the banal missions, there weren't nearly as many worries. I want Youji, Kosuke, Michiko, and even Kenzo to enjoy that time as much as they can. Before they have to grow up and so much responsibility is weighing on their shoulders."

The weight on the bed shifted as the red canine moved to give his mistress's cheek an affectionate lick. "If your fanboys knew this side of you, their fixations with you would increase. Even your genin don't know exactly how much you care for them. They think it's part of your job, but Hokage-sama had his reasons for promoting you to the position of sensei."

Just as Hoshi's eyes were beginning to drift closed, there was suddenly a knock on the door and the Uchiha groaned. She pushed herself off the bed and moseyed down the hall to answer the door. When she finally pulled it open, she found her brother holding his daughter with Toshio by his side. Suki was fast asleep against Hideo's shoulder. Behind the father and daughter pair, Akari was supporting Hideo's ex-teammate, Kanae. The older woman was fighting tears which set off alarms in Hoshi's head, effectively bringing her to full consciousness.

"Norio," Hideo stated somberly. "He's in critical condition at the hospital. Their mission didn't go as planned."

Norio was Hideo's other ex-teammate and Kanae's lover. Now the current situation was clear. Reaching out, Hoshi took the slumbering four year old from her father's arms. Toshi trotted in as soon as the transfer was made.

"He'll be okay, Niisan," Hoshi stated softly. Her words lacked confidence, but she got a nod from her brother anyway. "I'll take care of Suki-chan until one of you gets back."

The three ninja disappeared into the night soon after dropping the little girl off. Hoshi's heart was pounding in her chest as she closed her front door and brought her niece inside. With her brother's blue dog following her, the jounin headed to the guest room which was set up for the small dark brown haired girl in her arms. Suki was the only regular company that Hoshi had that needed her own space.

Having heard the brief conversation at the door, Kazuki emerged from the bedroom. He said nothing as he watched his partner walk past and into the guest bedroom. Hoshi settled Suki onto the small bed before tucking the girl in. Toshi then took his place at the foot of the bed so he could protect the child while she slept.

Hoshi patted the blue canine's head before turning around and walking out of the room. Kazuki was there waiting for her as she quietly closed the door behind her. The brunette brought a quivering hand to her face.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, Kazu-chan."

The dog nodded in agreement. His ears were laid back and low against his head due to his sorrow. He hated when his partner suffered. "Even if you pass out from exhaustion, no amount of drugs will keep the nightmares away. Not with what has happened tonight."

"Although we don't yet know what exactly happened, I have a feeling it's something that will increase the push towards war," the Sharingan user stated quietly. "Maybe in this case, war really is inevitable."

"All we can do right now is wait," Kazuki murmured.

The double meaning was clear in the short comment. They would have to wait for news about Norio's condition as well as their Hokage's decision about entering a war.

* * *

**Knowing that there are people who aren't as comfortable with homosexuality as myself, I feel that I should address a particular scene in this chapter. I'm sorry if this is a spoiler but nothing is going to happen between Hoshi and the civilian woman. I highly doubt she'll even appear again. I just wanted to make Hoshi think about the different paths her life could take and make her wonder what destiny is. The stranger checking Hoshi out also satisfied my odd sense of humor. Although it certainly would be an interesting twist. While I intended for Hoshi to slightly wonder about her sexuality because of her near indifference towards men, I had always planned her being straight. I'm sure that makes many characters in this story happy. Haha ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was listening to my iPod the other day and the song ****American Soldier**** by Toby Keith came on. It reminded me of Itachi to some extent. Of course, he isn't an American so it isn't a perfect song match. But it did make me think of him. If you haven't heard the song, I recommend it. And to make it clear, I do not support war in general. I support peace. Bloodshed only breeds more hate and there is already too much in this world. But, I accept that sometimes war is the only option in this world we live in. On the other hand, I do support the troops who must follow the orders they are given. I strongly encourage the quote "You may not support the war, but support the ones who are told they much fight it." I mean, do you really think soldiers like leaving behind their families and friends? I personally have yet to meet one. And yet, they go out and put their lives in danger to keep yours safe. Just something to think about.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hoshi yawned widely as she sat on her bed with a book in her hand.

A couple days ago, she had heard directly from her aunt Sakura about Norio's condition. The surgery had been a long process. Repairing the ninja's broken ribs and punctured lung and liver had been time consuming. The internal bleeding had been the major concern, but so was the poison that had been wreaking havoc on Norio's nervous system. The poison had been simultaneously attacking all of the ninja's vital organs. The man had apparently been fighting among the trees when he was hit by senbon. He had continued to face off against his opponent while the poison that coated the weapons did its work. After a while, Norio had trouble moving and fell from the tree he was standing in. On the way down, his body crashed into several branches that resulted in his dislocated shoulder and numerous deep lacerations before his crumpled form met the unforgiving forest floor. The medics were uncertain whether or not it was the fall or the impact with the ground below that broke the shinobi's ribs which in turn damaged his lung and liver.

Thankfully, the hospital's staff was able to extract enough poison to buy them the time they needed to administer an effective antidote. Then, they stopped the internal bleeding. After several hours in the ER, Norio's life was no longer in danger and his condition had been stabilized.

However, the road to recovery would be a long one. Kanae rarely left her lover's bedside and Hoshi knew that the woman's heart pained just as much as Norio's when the poison was still attacking his system.

The Uchiha had visited her hospitalized friend earlier that day and he was still wrapped in bandages. He needed to take medication three times a day to restore his chakra enough so his body wouldn't shut down. That was currently the doctor's biggest fear. Still, he was doing much better than when he was brought in and for that, Hoshi was grateful.

It had been on the way back from the hospital when Hoshi ran into Akari and her best friend handed her the new book. The woman had a habit of buying the jounin romance novels in hopes of helping the Uchiha female awaken her loving side. The thought made Hoshi snort.

The novels were hardly inspirational. She always found those types of books to be highly inaccurate depictions of relationships. Terms such as love were overused and thrown around carelessly. She found some of the descriptions ridiculous and some of the actions dim-witted. She often questioned why the characters acted a certain way. Why were they jealous if the couple had a strong love for one another? They should know they have nothing to worry about. Why did characters listen to those trying to tear them apart? It was obvious that they were telling lies. Each had similar scenarios and lacked a decent plot. They all had their happy endings too. How convenient and unrealistic.

So now, Hoshi was attempting to read the latest romance novel that Akari had given her. It helped keep her mind off the nightmare she had last night. Analyzing the book's flaws certainly prevented the Sharingan user from thinking about having to retrieve the corpses of her friends and family from the battlefield. Although the fact that Naruto was set on peace did reassure the jounin a bit. The Hokage was negotiating alliances, but the remnants of Sound were still causing trouble for the village.

But the book could only distract her for so long. The content couldn't hold her attention for an extended length of time. So, Hoshi snapped the book closed and rolled onto her side. Reaching out, she opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand. Inside were more of Akari's so-called gifts. Some had been read while others had yet to be finished. For the most part, the only reason some were even completed was so Hoshi would have some idea what the books entailed should her best friend decide to quiz her.

The Uchiha placed the paperback among the others to eventually (hopefully) be forgotten.

Taking a moment to check the time, the jounin determined that there was still some time before she was supposed to meet her uncle for lunch. However, it had been a while since she visited Kiba so she wouldn't mind spending some extra time with the head of the Inuzuka clan.

After establishing that it wouldn't hurt if she left early, Hoshi got out of bed and whistled to convey to Kazuki that they were going to leave soon. She could hear the faint scraping of the dog's nails against the wooden floor in the living room where he'd been lounging. Satisfied with her attire, Hoshi made her way to the front door in her long sleeved jounin shirt and matching pants. The vest was deemed unnecessary for today and was, therefore, left in her room.

The brunette slipped on her sandals and waited patiently for her red canine to reach her side before locking the door behind them. They walked at a leisurely pace since there was no rush and neither had a good night's rest.

As the pair made their way through the streets of the village, Hoshi noticed that her companion wasn't as alert as he normally was. His head wasn't held up as high as usual and his ears were slightly lowered. She saw him stifle a yawn and felt guilty for keeping her partner awake last night. She hated that her nightmares affected Kazuki. She didn't want him to suffer because of her. But Kazuki never expressed any displeasure when it came to comforting his mistress on those difficult nights. He would be exhausted the next day, but not once had he complained. He was blindly devoted to her and Hoshi wished she could repay him in some way.

The Uchiha's train of thought was stopped short when she sensed eyes on her back. They were analyzing her, attempting to identify her. A tiny part of Hoshi's mind was grateful that the shirt she was wearing wasn't emblazoned with the Uchiha crest. She was tempted to peek over her shoulder and see who was watching her so intently but knew better. If they were trying to figure out who she was, they weren't close with her. At the moment, it would be difficult for whoever was behind her to pick out Kazuki from the crowd due to his lower height and showing her face would be a bad move.

Her effort to blend in was wasted however when a young man up ahead spotted her and his face lit up. Apparently, he was a fan because he called out her name along with a date request.

Hoshi cursed because now that her identity was confirmed, she knew that a mob of fans was already forming behind her.

"Kazuki," she murmured. The dog looked up at her. The best plan was for them to split up and meet up at the Inuzuka compound. Since the growing group behind them knew that Hoshi rarely went anywhere without Kazuki, they would be looking for his red fur. It would be easier to spot than Hoshi's dark brown hair. Plus, their combined size would make it difficult for them both to hide in the same area if it came down to it. It was also the canine's lazy day. He never was in top condition after spending a night comforting his partner. Hoshi didn't want to push him past his limit.

The Uchiha made a small gesture with her head that signaled Kazuki to leave. Understanding that this was the only good option, the dog fled. After checking to be sure her partner wasn't trailed, Hoshi took off with the fanboys chasing after her. She made a few hand signs and there were three explosions of smoke around her. It took a moment for the smoke to dissipate and reveal three shadow clones running alongside the original kunoichi. She knew that this technique wouldn't deter the higher level ninja, but at least, she could lose a majority of the civilian fanboys with the copies.

All four went in separate directions and the chase was on. Hoshi ran, throwing in a few turns to throw off her pursuers. Unfortunately, the process of losing the gang of fanboys was longer than normal thanks to her lack of sleep. She even had to resort to running into an apartment complex, climbing to the top, and jumping to a balcony a few buildings over. Once safely inside, she paused momentarily to catch her breath before hurrying down the stairs to get back to the streets.

The smirk that the Uchiha wore quickly melted away when she found several of her followers just outside the building. Mentally cursing each and every one of them, Hoshi started running again. They called to her and made declarations of love that made the brunette detest them even more. There was no way they could love her. They knew nothing about her. They simply found her attractive.

After a while, their voices became far-off and relief filled Hoshi. She looked back to be certain that none of her admirers had gotten close. She smirked through her panting when it was confirmed that they were all quite a distance away. Still, she needed to keep going a little longer to ensure they lost her trail. Her fatigue did make her slow down however.

That's when she ended up collide with something.

Dazed from the sudden impact, Hoshi wobbled and brought up a hand to hold her head. A pair of hands took hold of her upper arms to steady her. The Uchiha's first thought was that one of her admirer's had caught her and her head snapped up. She doesn't look at the man before her for very long, but being a ninja, her mind has been trained to memorize as many details as possible in a short amount of time. It was as if her brain had taken a mental picture of the young man before her. She would probably remember his odd green hair and silver eyes for several years even if she never saw him again. The two silver loop earrings on the male's helix winked at her in the sunlight.

Hoshi pulled away and nearly got away but the guy had quick reflexes as was able to grab her left arm. His grip was strong so she couldn't free herself when she fought his grasp for the second time. He must be a shinobi if he was able to hold her in place.

"Whoa, it's okay. I won't let them hurt you," he stated after taking notice of the distant gang of fanboys. Apparently, he thought she was afraid of him and her fanboys. She had to suppress a snort of anger. She was not some damsel in distress.

"Hurt me? You're lucky I haven't hurt you yet. Now let me go." The Sharingan user wasn't sure if her reaction was a result of the green haired male's behavior, the fact that her admirers were gaining ground, or her lethargy. The longer this fool kept her there, the closer Hoshi's fanboys got. That was definitely something she didn't want.

"Hey now baby, I'm trying to help you out."

The Uchiha visibly bristled at the term. She bared her teeth and the green haired shinobi flinched upon seeing her longer than normal canines.

"I'm not your baby. You don't even know me," she growled lowly as she continued to try to break free.

"Maybe we should get to know each other then. My name is Tetsu," he responded with a flirtatious smile. Hoshi directed a glare at him.

"And I'm not interested. Now could you let me go? I'm in a bit of a rush at the moment," the brunette stated through clenched teeth.

The male pulled her a tad closer and lowered his voice in a seductive tone. "Some other time then."

This shinobi was making Hoshi uncomfortable. The Uchiha was good at analyzing people even with as little information on them as possible. It was one of her gifts and based on his first impression, she'd pin Tetsu as the bad boy type, a player. He was probably a womanizer and Hoshi wanted nothing to do with him.

Finally, she managed to pull her arm free from the young man's grip.

"Well, take a number because all of them," Hoshi pointed at the group behind her that was drawing nearer with each passing second, "want the same thing."

Not wanting this stranger to keep her there any longer, Hoshi took off at a dead sprint. All he could do was stare in awe as the mob of hormonal men follow her. While the brunette no longer had to worry about the green haired fool, she needed to work on losing her fans all over again. She made it about four blocks before spotting her saviors.

"Aniki! Ryuu!"

The two black haired shinobi were coming from the direction of the hospital so Hoshi believed it was safe to assume that her cousin had dragged Hideo away from his ex-teammate's room. Hoshi came to a halt before them, panting to catch her breath.

"What's wrong, Hoshi?" Hideo asked clearly worried.

His sister jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Not-so-secret admirers. They're giving me a hard time."

That was all that needed to be said to guarantee the assistance of the Uchiha males. Hideo and Ryuu activated their Sharingans and told Hoshi to carry on. The brunette almost felt sympathy for their victims. Almost.

"Arigato."

And then she was gone, leaving her kin to deal with her pursuers. Getting to the Inuzuka compound was easy now that she no longer had to worry about being followed. As soon as she entered the complex, she found Kazuki already there and waiting. The jounin paused beside her companion to catch her breath.

"What took so long?" he asked as he rose to his feet and stretched.

Hoshi straightened and started walking towards the main house before answering Kazuki's question. "Some idiot got in the way which delayed me a bit."

"You seem a bit flustered Hoshi," the red canine observed. He'd been studying his mistress ever since she entered the Inuzuka compound and he had noticed that his partner's mask had faltered slightly since they split up earlier.

"I'm just tired," she replied. "Those fanboys and that guy picked the wrong day to bother me."

Kazuki nodded in agreement as they approached the main house. They find Akamaru lounging outside and enjoying the sun. The white dog easily towered over Kazuki when they stood near one another.

"Why don't you rest for a while like Akamaru?" Hoshi suggested to her companion when she saw his drooping eyes. She could tell that Kazuki was grateful as he curled up beside the front door to the main house.

Knocking on the door, Hoshi waited for her uncle to greet her. The door opened to reveal a tattooed face and the Uchiha grinned widely at Kiba.

"Figured I'd come by a little early."

Kiba returned the grin and pulled her into a tight hug. Her uncle was one of the few who could have contact with her without Hoshi getting tense. However, in the back of Hoshi's mind, she was still irritated by her meeting with Tetsu. His behavior was aggravating, but she didn't want that to ruin the first time she's seen her uncle in weeks. So, she reluctantly made sure the mask she normally took down for her family was in place.

The two spent a few hours catching up and when her aunt returned from the market with her youngest cousin, they prepared lunch. Their conversations were carefree for the most part and Hoshi shared a few laughs with the youngest Inuzuka. They shared a few stories before the little girl was told by her father to fetch her siblings from the training grounds. It grew quiet once the girl had left and Hoshi knew that meant Kiba needed to talk to her about something important. The silence made Hoshi uncomfortable and her heart stirred with worry.

"You are aware that before your father's situation was revealed, your uncle was aiming to kill him and joined Sound to achieve that goal," the tattooed shinobi remarked seriously.

Hoshi nodded. Her eyes shifted to read the faces of her uncle and his wife. "Although it isn't a time either likes to remember, I have heard about it."

"Then you probably already know that your uncle gathered a few ninja to help him complete his objective." Again, the Uchiha nodded in response. "It is currently unknown whether or not those ninja are alive and if they are, we have no idea who they side with in this war. I'm telling you this because I don't think Sasuke will. He probably figures he can handle it himself so there's no need for others to worry. I see things differently. When at war, you need to know who you can trust. If you don't know who's a friend and who's a foe, you're as good as dead. I will not mourn you because your uncle made a stupid decision."

The Uchiha's expression softened slightly. Hoshi knew what her uncle had left unspoken. Although she was not an Inuzuka by name, she shared their blood and as the head of the clan, Kiba would do whatever he could to protect his family. He didn't want to lose the ones he cherished.

Rising, the brunette walked around the table to embrace her uncle and kiss his cheek.

"I understand."

She figured it wasn't necessary to tell Kiba that although her father didn't use those exact words, he'd already told her the same thing.

* * *

"Tousan."

Itachi looked up from his paper work to find his daughter standing in the doorway of his study. She looked tired and he was sure that his features looked very similar. As much as he hated to admit it, the brunette before him wasn't his little girl anymore. Hoshi had grown into a beautiful young woman. She no longer jumped on his bed to wake him up in the mornings or asked him to tell her stories. Although she still had yet to finish growing (because no one truly stopped), Hoshi was independent and strong. She had seen so much in her twenty-three years of life. And he could see it written on her face.

Itachi could remember holding Hoshi in his arms just after she was born. She had been so small and delicate looking. And she looked so much like her mother. The prodigy wanted nothing more than to protect her from the outside world.

Of course, his daughter wouldn't remain a little girl forever. Like her brother, Hoshi learned to walk and talk early and the prodigy had been a witness to both. When she had nightmares, he was usually the one to comfort her so Hana could sleep well after a long day at the clinic. It was usually Hoshi's laughter that filled the household. She was smart for her age and the trickster of the family. She knew how to use her intelligence to get Hideo into trouble. Itachi always felt bad for his son when Hana scolded him for doing nothing wrong. He was sure to discipline Hoshi for her actions. Although the girl preferred training with her mother and took more naturally to that fighting style, the little girl would usually come to him when she needed tips or something in general. She still did.

He remembered when she moved out at age sixteen. He had to help move her belongings a few streets down to her new house. When he had returned home at the end of the day, the house had been even quieter and emptier than when Hideo left. Of course, his son rarely made his presence obvious. However, the empty nest feeling didn't last long for Itachi or Hana since Hoshi visited so often.

But as Hoshi got older and higher in rank, she became more serious. She didn't laugh or smile quite as much as when she was little. The brunette had more responsibility on her shoulders and it showed. She needed to hold her own against her male comrades and had established a solid reputation. But some time during his daughter's twenty-first year, Itachi noticed something had changed in her eyes. She had been spending a considerable amount of time with Hayato's boy and he knew she had given Kane something precious. It was a while later that Kane and Hoshi's secret relationship was revealed. While Itachi was relieved that Hoshi was in a committed relationship and happy, a part of him was hurt that Hoshi had kept him in the dark.

But Kane was a good man which made it easier for Itachi to tolerate that his only daughter had begun dating. Much like how it was difficult for Hana to watch her little boy love another woman, Itachi had some trouble accepting the fact that Hoshi would one day have another man in her life that was important to her. The Sharingan wielder had been sure to test each of Hoshi's boyfriends. While he'd approved of all three, he still didn't think they deserved his daughter. He didn't think anyone did. But with each new boyfriend, the prodigy knew Hoshi was getting closer to finding the right one in her eyes. A fact that brought him both joy and sorrow.

"Hideo is here," Hoshi stated.

Itachi nodded and set his writing utensil down. Then, he got up from his desk to follow her out into the living room where Hana, Akari, Hideo, and Suki were waiting for them. It had been decided that Itachi and Hideo would babysit Suki and have some bonding time so the females could have a girls' night. Now that Hideo had arrived, they could leave and enjoy their night.

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san!"

The little brunette was suddenly clinging to his right leg and directing a wide grin up at him. The prodigy bent over and picked his granddaughter up. When Itachi saw the women making their way to the door, he swiftly grabbed Hana's wrist as she passed.

"Have fun," he whispered before his lips brushed his wife's cheek. The kiss was brief and the three women were soon gone. Deciding to give his father a break, Hideo insisted that he make dinner while the prodigy spent some bonding time with his granddaughter. Itachi agreed and once his son was gone, he turned his attention fully to the little one in his arms.

"How are you, Suki-chan?"

"I bit Eiri-kun the other day and Tousan got mad and told me I can't do that," Suki pouted. "Tell Tousan he's wrong."

"You shouldn't bite people Su-chan. It isn't nice." Itachi replied.

"But Eiri-kun was being a meanie," his granddaughter attempted to argue.

"That doesn't give you a reason to bite him."

"Toshi does it!"

"Aa, but Toshio is a dog. He also only does it when necessary. You," Itachi stated as he tapped Suki's nose, "have no reason to be biting people. Listen to your father. He's a smart man."

At that, Suki continued to pout in disagreement. While the brunette was a sweet little girl for the most part, she had an impish side that sometimes emerged. Itachi decided that she needed more explanation.

"I taught your Tousan everything I know and he learned even more on his own. Since he loves you so much, he's going to use whatever he's learned to keep you happy and safe."

Itachi could see his granddaughter thinking over his words. Then she nodded and wiggled a bit in his arms. He let her down and she ran into the kitchen. Itachi watched the little girl hug her father's leg.

"Thank you Tousan. I love you too!"

Hideo seemed stunned for a moment before his features softened. It seemed that Suki had been upset with her father for a few days and Hideo was relieved that she had forgiven him.

"Do you want to help me make dinner, Suki-chan?"

"Yeah!"

Hideo lifted the girl and settled her on his shoulders just like Itachi would do with Hideo when he was little. Her little hands grasped fistfuls of her father's black hair, but the prodigy knew his son would never let her fall.

The older Sharingan wielder felt the need to protect his entire family and although he knew it wasn't true, instinct told him that Hoshi needed it more than Hideo. He had raised Hideo to be the man of the house some day so he would have to protect his loved one too. He could see now that his work was successful.

The raven watched on as Hideo instructed his daughter. The twenty-five year old would ask the little girl to get an ingredient from the cupboard before them and she would reach out to grab it before placing it in her father's waiting hand. Sometimes, Hideo would raise one of the open containers and Suki would take a pinch before sprinkling it into the pot on the stove. The pair had the motions down so Itachi assumed they sometimes did this at home as well. Witnessing the interaction between parent and child made Itachi's thoughts return to the unique bonds he had with Hideo and Hoshi along with their qualities.

While Hideo and Hoshi both needed love and attention from Itachi and Hana, they required it in different ways. Hideo wanted freedom to be whoever he wanted. He desired subtle praise over the more obvious that Hoshi needed. Hideo was more reserved than his sister and was more of a self-motivator. Being the first child of the new Uchiha clan and Itachi's son, he wasn't as willingly accepted by the wary villagers. He dealt with a majority of the taunts on his own because his cousins and sister weren't his age. He didn't have many friends when he was younger. It led him to being isolated. Still, he wanted to be accepted by the villagers and would sacrifice himself to keep it safe. He became a guardian figure in the eyes of those close to him.

Meanwhile, Hoshi could fluctuate between outgoing and laid-back depending on her company. Hoshi would always be the one to vocalize her belief. Hideo would rather keep his opinions to himself unless it was pried out of him. But Itachi knew that his daughter had a sliver of timidness within her too. It was the reason she shied away from most physical affection. Hideo was naturally the more rational and logical of the siblings while his sister relied more on her gut instincts.

Itachi had held both of those little miracles in his arms after they were born and he watched him grow up. Both had inherited the Will of Fire and Itachi couldn't be more proud of his children. As a new father, he feared he wouldn't know how to properly raise his children. Now, he can see that he had done his job well. He couldn't have asked for a better son and daughter.

* * *

**So who else has been playing Pokemon SoulSilver/HeartGold? I love my SoulSilver! Have yet to use the pokewalker though. I will though! And did you know that there's going to be Black and White now? I believe they're coming out next year. Haha. That isn't good for my money situation. I don't have all that much thanks to college. And I'm going to ACen this year which decreases my limited supply as well. Hopefully I'll get my job back for the summer. That'll help even it if is a little.**

**Anywho! Please check out my profile. I think I changed it recently…maybe a new poll or something but I can't quite remember. Too much going on. I just can't keep all my thoughts straight. I need to finished up a computer program for one class and a ten page research paper for another then make a bunch of calls about random crap. Just stress on top of stress. Writing another chapter is probably the wrong thing to do because it consumes the time I could be doing all of that stuff. But writing helps me relax and vent so if you all like what I write, it makes it worth it all.**

**Remember to leave a review or PM me if you wanna chat. They help me get through the day. You guys are awesome. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got around to finishing and posting this chapter. The reason is because I was able to get my job back. It was a close call so I'm really happy I have a job over the summer. Although it severely cuts into my summer vacation, I really need the money so I can pay for school. One of the girls quit while the dept. manager fractured her leg and is out until the first week of August at the earliest. That means more hours for me. Like "it's 3 in the afternoon on my one day off a week and I'm exhausted" kind of hours. Unfortunately, that's also really cutting into my writing time. I'm just so drained that when I get a moment to relax, I really don't want to turn on my laptop and pop out a chapter. I promise I'll do my best though! I've actually been coming up with some ideas while at work so that's a plus.**

**Enough about that though, I've got a new poll up which I could use all of your inputs on. Once I start thinking about something, it nags me until it's resolved so once I figure this thing out, I can focus more on this story and set the other stuff aside for a while…hopefully.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Sensei, why do we have to train when it's so hot?" Kosuke nearly whined.

"As ninja, you must complete your missions regardless of weather. This is to help prepare you," the brunette explained.

Michiko was quick to argue. "But sensei, it's so hot out that we'll be burned to a crisp and then, we'll be of no use to Konoha."

"Stop complaining you guys," Youji stated as he directed a glare at his teammates. "Hoshi-sensei has her reasons. You don't even know what we'll be doing. She's leading us to the river. You didn't even realize much less consider that."

"Thank you, Youji," Hoshi commented before addressing all three of the genin. "While I may work you like dogs on some days, I'm not totally cruel."

"Could've fooled me," Kosuke snickered to Michiko.

"Hey," Youji snapped. "How about you show some respect!" A firm hand grips the blonde's shoulder.

"I can handle it, Youji," the sharingan wielder said in a stern tone. "If they don't want to respect me, they'll suffer the consequences."

"A team should work together. Keeping my mouth shut does nothing in this case," her student countered.

Hoshi sighed and stopped walking. Kazuki as well as her genin squad did the same. They had already entered the woods not too long ago so no one was around to witness the team's conflict.

The twelve year olds were able to pick up the change in their sensei's aura as she turned around to face them. The jounin crossed her arms and directed a stern look at her students. Kazuki sat alert beside his companion. His eyes held restrained anger. The three had brought the woman to her limit.

"Get in a line."

Michiko, Youji, and Kosuke quickly arranged themselves so they were standing shoulder to shoulder.

"The chuunin exams are coming up," Hoshi stated. Her voice was gradually changing from deadpanned to one laced with irritation. "To be perfectly honest, I didn't have to think twice about not entering you three. None of you are ready. There's a reason I'm the jounin instructor. I know what it takes to be a ninja in this world. I know what is expected of you by the Hokage. It's my job to teach you everything and prepare you. Yet you act as if you're above me. Your sense of teamwork may be good when it comes to missions but it is relatively poor on a day-to-day basis. You turn on each other constantly. You don't show me proper respect and doubt me. I'm here to help you see your true potential. Believe it or not, I would never ask you to do the impossible. Every task I assign you, I myself had gone through when I was your age. You constantly complain which tells me you're too weak to become chuunin. You're all still just a bunch of kids and maybe that's why I had been so lenient and forgiving in the past. But I've had enough of it. As of right now, even if you got lucky and were to pass the first test of the chunin exams, the second one would surely kill you."

Hoshi took a moment to inhale a calming breath. Her students were practically cowering before her. They were avoiding eye contact with her and the Uchiha wasn't sure if it is because of their shame or the fact that her Sharingan was whirling angrily.

"Apologizing now would be reflexive and I don't want to hear it. I want you to dwell on this for a while so you can come to truly understand my words. I was going to be nice and surprise you all with a day at the river, but now I'm not really in the mood. Instead, I want the three of you to go home and pack. We're going to be camping out for the next five days and you will be given your punishment during that time. And I do mean all of you. You're a team so one's actions become a consequence for you all. We are to meet at the normal training grounds two hours from now. Am I clear?"

There was a quiet chorus of "yes sensei" before Hoshi and Kazuki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hoshi was already at the training grounds when her squad arrived. She had been sitting up in a tree leaning against the trunk. Her own pack rested on the grass at the base of the tree. Kazuki was stretched out on the same branch with his head on his partner's leg. The Uchiha was petting his head in an effort to calm herself before meeting her students again.

Once she'd collected herself, Hoshi dropped from the tree to land gracefully on her feet. Her red canine followed soon after.

There was no vocal greeting by the genin and Hoshi knew it was because they didn't want to risk pressing the Uchiha's buttons. Each had a pack slung over their shoulders resting against their backs.

"Okay, bags on the ground," she ordered.

Once that was done, Hoshi picked up the backpacks one-by-one and mentally weighed them.

"Which one of you would like to volunteer to go first?" Hoshi asked as she chose Kosuke's bag. The trio looked at each other in confusion. None of them were jumping at the opportunity so Youji hesitantly raised his hand.

"I'll go first, sensei."

Hoshi held out the pack. "Put this on and give me one hundred push-ups. I'll be watching to make sure you do them fully. When you're done pass the bag to the next person."

Youji stared at the woman in shock. His mouth hung open as he glanced at the pack in her outstretched hand. The bag would add at least thirty pounds to his body weight.

"Are we allowed to use chakra?" he asked.

"I'd rather you not, but if that's what it takes for you to complete the task, then so be it."

Wordlessly, the blonde took the bag and put it on his back. He fastened all the straps to minimize sliding before lying on the ground with his hands underneath his body. Hoshi's expression was blank as she watched Youji push his body off the ground before bringing it back down. His form was perfect and his arms were strong at the beginning. But then they started to tremble around the forty mark and he slowed down a bit. It was still hot out so there was a light sheen of sweat on Youji's skin.

Hoshi sensed the slight flare of her student's chakra at the fifty-sixth push-up as he began using his chakra. She could tell that it wasn't much. He was still using as much of his own physical strength as he could. The chakra just helped him do each push-up fully.

Youji was panting once he was finished. His form lay on the grass in exhaustion. There were beads of sweat on his red face. Slowly, he got up and handed the pack to Kosuke before taking a seat on the ground. Hoshi studied the boy for a moment before telling her blue haired pupil to wait. She walked over to her bag in the shade and pulled out a canteen of water. She returned with the canteen in hand.

"Here," she said as she passed Youji the container. "Drink. No sense getting dehydrated."

The blonde's red eyes were filled with questions as he accepted the water. They scanned his sensei's face in wonder before Hoshi looked away and ordered Kosuke to begin. Still, she could feel the boy watching her.

About an hour later, Michiko had finished her last push-up and was sprawled out on the ground. Since Youji had fully recovered from his turn, he helped the girl sit up and take off the backpack. The muscles of the orange haired girl's arms were twitching with fatigue so once she was upright, Hoshi helped her drink some water. All three of the genin had pushed their limits and tried not to use their chakra until absolutely necessary.

After Michiko caught her breath, she looked at the Uchiha with a curious expression on her face. "Sensei, you said earlier that you give us tasks that you'd done as a genin. I understand why we're doing this now, but why did you?"

Hoshi was quiet for a moment before replying. "My brother had been my sensei for a while. Occasionally, that was how he decided we would train for the day."

"You mean you weren't even getting punished?" Kosuke questioned with shock lacing his tone.

Hoshi shook her head. "I would hate those days. Sometimes, I even thought I hated him. Especially when I lay awake at night sore all over. But that wasn't true. He wanted to make sure we could take care of ourselves. He didn't want us to get killed. He's part of the reason I'm as strong as I am. Knowing how badly he wanted me to be safe made me love him more."

"I can understand that," Youji commented.

The brunette woman's heart skipped reflexively as a flash of fear went through her. However, Kosuke prevented her mind from pondering the statement for the time being.

"What else do we need to do, sensei?"

The Uchiha shot the team's other female a glance before responding. "Two mile run once Michiko is ready. I've put markers around the area so you'll know where to run. I'll be counting your laps to make sure you do them all."

The blue haired boy nodded before looking around the training grounds. There was a small stream running through it and the genin did a double take when he saw a flash of red on the other side of the water. He squinted his eyes and sure enough, there were strips of red cloth tied to kunai on the other side of the training grounds marking the path they were to run. That meant the genin would need to cross the water. They would be expending chakra when moving from tree branch to tree branch as well as when crossing the stream. The more laps they completed, the more difficult it would be to get across the water without falling in. Especially since they already used some of their chakra reserves to finish the push-ups.

Seeing Kosuke scanning the area, Hoshi waited for the complaints to begin, but was pleasantly surprised to hear none.

"Since I can't keep track of you too well in the trees, Kazuki will run with you to be certain you don't cut any corners," she added as she gave her partner an affectionate pat on the head.

There was a brief pause before Michiko stood. From their spots on the ground, the boys eyed her from the corners of their eyes. "I can run now, sensei."

Hoshi studied the girl. She seemed to have recovered enough. Her face wasn't nearly as red as it had been before and her breathing had evened out.

"Then off you go," the Uchiha replied with a movement of her head to signal the direction they should run in.

Michiko took off immediately. It took a moment for the boys to stand up, but they were quick to follow their female teammate with Kazuki trailing a few feet behind them. Knowing her genin would need to cross the river, Hoshi decided it would be a good place to keep track of their laps. After situating herself at the base of a tree near the water, Hoshi pulled a kunai out of her weapons pouch. That way she could easily count how many times her students passed and plan the next few days at the same time.

Hoshi had meant what she'd said to her genin about the upcoming Chuunin Exams. While they may be strong, they weren't ready and with war being a possibility in the near future, the Uchiha wanted to be certain that those kids would be able to hold their own on the battlefield. Blood would be shed either way, but maybe if she worked a little harder in preparing her team, not as much of it would be that of their comrades.

The twenty-three year-old couldn't believe that almost a year had already passed since the squad was formed. All three genin had certainly changed during that time too. They still had some kinks to work out, but they had made great progress.

Before too long, the trio had completed their ten laps. When Hoshi called out that they were done, they came before their teacher and awaited their next order. Their backs were straight and their shoulders were squared. Their heads were held high as they were prepared to accept their next punishment. The young genin were quite surprised when the Sharingan user handed them each a bento and her mouth twitched up in a smile.

"You're probably hungry by now."

"You made us dinner?" Michiko asked as she shifted her gaze from the box to her sensei.

The woman shrugged while she took the lid off her own bento. "I had some time to kill when I was done packing."

Stunned, the three watched their sensei reclaimed her seat beneath the tree.

"If you don't want it, you can just say so," Kazuki teased before trotting over to the stream for a drink.

A growl from Youji's stomach made the boy blush and his comrades laughed. Quickly, they seated themselves on the ground and removed the top of their bentos.

"Thank you sensei!" Michiko stated with a smile.

After swallowing a couple bites, Kosuke looked to the Uchiha. "What do you want us to do after we eat, Hoshi-sensei?"

Pausing from her meal, Hoshi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tilted her head back and stared up at the sky.

"You're done for the day," she replied. "We'll pick up again tomorrow. Once you've finished eating, we'll take a little trip. After that, you can do as you wish so long as you remain in this clearing."

Hoshi could see Michiko open her mouth to ask about the so called trip, but she closed it abruptly after receiving a nudge from Youji. The orange haired girl glanced at the boy who gave a slight shake of his head.

It didn't take long for them to finish their food and once everything was packed away, the group stood. The Uchiha gestured for the genin to follow. As they walked, Kazuki trotted ahead, sniffing the ground and analyzing any scents he came across to entertain himself.

They arrived before the memorial stone and all was silent as Hoshi stared down at the monument. Her hand came up and she lightly brushed her fingers against the engraved names.

"You are all familiar with this monument, right?" she asked quietly.

The three shared a glance before staring at their sensei's back as she scanned the names.

"Of course," Youji answered. "Any decent shinobi should."

"Then I don't need to explain what it is to you. But do you know the importance behind it?" Hoshi turned around and looked at her students expectantly.

"It's the memorial stone," Michiko replied softly. "Every shinobi that dies in battle has their name engraved on it. That way we never forget them."

The brunette nodded. "I'm sure each of you could look at all the names and find at least one that you've heard of. Maybe they were close to you or perhaps you simply heard them in passing. But it's more than that." Hoshi peered over her shoulder at the stone, placing her hand on the surface. "Every ninja whose name is carved on this stone died serving this village. They are heroes who gave their lives in order to protect Konoha. Your duty as ninja is to take over for the generation before you and serve the village. Your goal isn't to become stronger or to kill the enemy. They are steps to fulfill your duty. Your name doesn't have to end up on this stone. Honestly, I rather it didn't."

The Sharingan user tore her eyes from the monument to see her squad staring at her in awe. The corners of her mouth curled to form a smile. "However, if you live your lives as the ninja on this stone did, I would be proud to call you my students whether or name ended up on this memorial or not."

She could practically see the effect her words had on her students. Their eyes were wide with astonishment. Kosuke swallowed forcefully before looking away while Michiko's eyes brimmed with tears. The orange haired girl hesitantly walked forward and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Hoshi's middle. The embrace was tight and full of emotion that made the Uchiha feel awkward. She forced herself to fight her instincts and not tense at the contact.

"I promise I won't let you down, sensei," the twelve year old whispered just loud enough for her enhanced hearing to pick up.

The brunette placed a hand on Michiko's shoulder as a gesture of understanding before speaking up.

"We should probably start heading back."

Michiko pulled away and quickly wiped her eyes. Once they were dry, she turned towards her comrades. Youji was still looking at his sensei with something akin to admiration in his red eyes. His mouth was slightly ajar too. The blonde watched Hoshi approach while Kosuke continued to avoid eye contact. Placing a hand on both of their heads, she ruffled their hair before walking past them. Kazuki followed after her with Michiko walking alongside the russet canine.

It was quiet behind Hoshi causing her to briefly wonder if the boys were following her. A moment was all it took to sense the two chakras as they trailed after her. It seemed all three were too absorbed in their thoughts to make a sound. That knowledge made Hoshi inwardly smile. Hopefully, that meant they were making the first steps to progress.

* * *

Day had given way to night hours ago and the training area had been turned into a campground. Hoshi lay awake while her genin slumbered peacefully around her. Her brown eyes made images out of the stars above. She had too much on her mind which prevented her from sleeping.

Was war really just around the corner? Kiba-ojisan and Ryuu certainly thought so. Her cousin's assurance was probably influenced by his father's belief too. And Sasuke-ojisan was best friends with the Hokage. Who would be better aware of Konoha's situation than he? Then again, her father didn't seem all that concerned by the looming threat. As a pacifist, he would probably show some outward sign of his discomfort if war was on the horizon. He was Uchiha Itachi though. He had a reputation for appearing emotionless and maintaining his composure.

Hoshi released a sigh. This was getting her nowhere. Sitting up, the jounin glanced around to ensure that her students were still fast asleep. Quietly, the young woman rose to her feet and wandered over to a boulder by the stream. After settling herself on the rock, the twenty-three year-old closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sounds of the water.

Of all the potential annoyances of leading a genin squad, Hoshi hated how much time she had to just think. Some was nice and it helped her sort things out, but the amount she had was excessive. Even when training her students, her mind was allowed to wander. Walking, eating, training, nothing she did kept her brain busy enough to _stop thinking_. Her family, friends, acquaintances. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu. Her kekkei genkei. Her goals and her greatest fears. Love, hate, death. So many things could occupy her mind in a single day. Good and evil. Peace and humanity. Respect and justice.

Hoshi mentally groaned in frustration as a hand came up to hold her head. Not only was she thinking _yet again_, but she was also giving herself a headache. Perhaps she should get Nowaki to teach her how to play shogi. Maybe it will help distract her and keep her mind occupied. Maybe she'd be able to get good enough to challenge his father one day. Shikamaru would probably be happy to have a decent opponent.

Her ears suddenly pick up the sound of crunching grass and knew one of her students had awoken. She remained where she was as the genin approached.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" a certain blonde questioned.

"Contemplating why my brain can't have an off switch," she answered with a bitter laugh. Peering down, she could just make out the outline of the boy in the dark. "What do you need?"

Her tone was noticeably softer whenever she spoke with her team compared to the impassive yet polite manner she used when conversing with others. It made Youji wonder how she spoke with her own family. Hoshi didn't speak much of them when in their presence. She was too busy focusing on them. Therefore, it was surprising when she'd mentioned her brother acting as her supervising jounin earlier.

Of course, the blonde orphan had heard rumors about the Uchiha clan. According to some, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke were traitors to the village. It would certainly explain why Hoshi didn't mention her clan and stressed the importance of loyalty to Konoha when they visited the memorial stone. The Uchiha clan was supposed to be one of the most prestigious clans in the village along with the Hyuuga. It was much smaller than the Hyuuga clan though. It was understood that years ago something had happened to the Uchiha, but no one ever spoke of what had occurred.

"I remember seeing a name on the memorial stone," Youji said hesitantly. "Is it okay if I ask you about it?"

"Sure, what was the name?"

"…Uchiha Obito."

"Aa…," Hoshi breathed. "I'm sorry. I don't know much about him. He was killed during the Third Great Shinobi War, long before I was born."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Hoshi shrugged. "I never knew him. We had no bond other than blood. There's no need for you to apologize."

"Still, do you visit often? It seemed like you looked right at the name earlier," Youji explained.

"I visit the graves and memorials of all my deceased relatives, regardless of what they may or may not have done."

"What do you mean?"

Hoshi glanced at the boy. "You sure are full of questions tonight, Youji. Are you sure you have the right to ask them?"

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest. "You would've worded your sentences more carefully if you wanted to keep it secret."

The Uchiha looked away from Youji and focused her eyes on the river. She shifted over to create more space on the rock before patting the opening for her student to join her. The orphan hopped up and took a seat beside her.

"Knowledge gives a shinobi power. I don't see how telling you this will benefit you, but I suppose it is still only fair that you know something about me since I know so much about you," the Sharingan user murmured. "My uncle and father are the sole existing members of the original Uchiha clan. The Uchiha had planned a coup d'etat against Konoha. In order to eliminate the threat, my father was ordered by the Sandaime Hokage when he was only thirteen. My uncle was able to be spared from the massacre due to his ignorance of the plan. My father saved this village at the cost of his kin and I can't imagine how difficult that must have been on him. Whether or not they were involved, the original Uchiha clan was my family. Their blood flows through my veins and it is only right that I pay my respects. I don't know if Uchiha Obito knew of the plot or not. All I've heard are good things about him so I'd like to believe he was loyal to Konoha. I wish I could've met him. I wish I could've met all of my family. Perhaps that's why I think loyalty to Konoha is so important. Because if my clan had been loyal, the massacre never would've happened. That would've saved my father and uncle a lot of trouble."

"So in a way, you're an orphan too," Youji stated after a moment. Puzzled, Hoshi peered over at the twelve year-old. "While I lost my parents, you lost your clan."

"I didn't know my clan, Youji. It's hardly the same thing."

"But it still brings you pain."

"I suppose, in a way, it does," Hoshi admitted.

Silence fell between them for a moment, but Hoshi could sense that Youji wanted to say more. He fidgeted awkwardly until he gathered enough courage to speak again.

"I'm sorry about how I was acting this morning," he apologized. "You're right about us. We don't always work as a team and we don't always give you proper respect. I can't speak for Michiko or Kosuke, but I promise I'll do better. What you said at the memorial stone made me realize that there is more to being a ninja than fulfilling missions. I promise I'll work towards becoming a true Konoha shinobi."

"I'm glad to hear that, Youji."

"To be honest though, I find the thought of dying is a little frightening. It's an obstacle I will overcome though."

Hoshi nodded understandingly. "It's expected. You are only twelve after all. To this day, I haven't fully managed to conquer that fear."

"Sensei," Youji whispered. "I want you to know…that if anything were to happen to you, I'd visit your grave whenever I could."

The Uchiha stiffened at the declaration.

"You…Michiko…Kosuke…you're the only family I have after all."

The brunette felt her throat constricted at those words. She wrapped an arm around the genin's shoulders and pulled his smaller form against hers. "Then as family, you are welcome in the compound whenever you wish. My door is always open to you three."

A thought suddenly struck the Uchiha and this one was a welcomed one. "You know…even though we are a ninja team, we should spend more together for things other than training. How about the four of us get together for a team dinner at least once a month?"

The suggestion has Youji looking at his sensei in wonder. The brunette was staring up at the stars with a serene smile gracing her features. Never before had the young blonde seen the woman so peaceful. Then, as if suddenly remembering something, Hoshi tapped the top of his head.

"You should be asleep. The three of you still have to fulfill the rest of your punishment. I'm not gonna go easy on you just because we had a talk and you were up late!"

The boy wore a small smile as he slid off the rock. He said a quiet good night to his sensei before returning to his sleeping mat. All that could be heard was the even breathing of her students and the sounds of the night. The chirping of the crickets. The river flowing through the camp. The wind gently rustling the trees every now and again. It was the night's natural music and it helped put Hoshi's mind at ease the longer she just sat there listening. Then again, it may also have been her medication finally kicking in.

Hoshi suppressed a yawn and looked up at the moon. It was definitely getting late. It would probably be best if she turned in too. Hopefully, sleep wouldn't dance outside her grasp this time.

Settling down on her own sleeping mat, the Uchiha closed her eyes. Despite her somewhat gloomy visit to the memorial stone and discussion of death with Youji, she felt at peace. She sensed that her nightmares would leave her alone tonight and for that, she was grateful. Kazuki deserved a full night's sleep and her students certainly didn't need to witness one of her episodes.

Reaching out with her right hand, the twenty-three year-old made contact with the soft fur of Kazuki's back. As if sensing the action, the canine's body slowly uncurled from its tight ball. His muscles had relaxed as he unconsciously became aware that his mistress was beside him.

Like every other night, her fingers automatically began playing with the russet fur and sleep gradually overcame her.

* * *

**Honestly, I have no idea where this chapter came from. I think I just wanted something there so I wouldn't jump straight into everything else that actually I have planned. –sigh- Basically, that means I'm not entirely happy with this chapter because I didn't sit there thinking about it and making sure it flowed as best I could. I dunno. I am glad I managed to squeeze in some Hoshi and Youji time though. I wanted them to bond so they could better understand one another. Hopefully, I successfully set up some later scenes too. And you'll see that I'm not making Hoshi a pedo despite how it's kinda looking right now with the whole Hoshi and Youji thing. ^_^'**

**And please check out the poll on my profile and vote if you haven't already. It'll really help me out. Comments/reviews are always appreciated too. They help me get through the writer's block. :)**


End file.
